


Home

by Kittysona



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Home, Kissing, Living Together, Love, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Self-Acceptance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, True Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittysona/pseuds/Kittysona
Summary: What classifies a home? Is it a physical place where you can rest? Or is it a place or thing where you can feel safe and reassured at? To Lena, her home is Emily. This story dwells deep into the relationship Lena has with Emily, starting with when they first met, to the day they become a couple.





	Home

Emily is something short of a masterpiece in and of herself, you think. The way her hair always looks perfect, even when it’s a mess, and the way her smile alone makes your heart flutter ten times faster. The way her presence alone reassures your safety. A born model.

 

You met her on the first day of your job. You were the pilot back then, chosen to fly the first ever aircraft funded by Overwatch. They called it, “The Slipstream”. 

 

You were anxious. They assured your safety and that nothing would go wrong, but something about their tone seemed off, as if they were lying to you. 

 

You shrugged it off, something that you regretted later, and took their word for it.  _ Nothing will go wrong _ , you thought to yourself,  _ Nothing will go wrong at all. _

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They let you go home early that day, said they needed to do some last minute maintenance on the slipstream so that no problems would occur on the testing date. 

 

You agree and take the early dismissal, deciding to go to your favorite pub after a long first day of your new job. 

 

The room roared loudly with the cheers and laughter of other individuals, drinking and telling stories about their experiences in their jobs and lives. The pub always shone the brightest during the nights, a bright, huge orange chandelier caressing the walls with the light emanating from it. People from different races and ethnicities were always at the pub from what you could see through your observations every time you visit it. Asians, African Americans, even Omnics were all there, enjoying their favorite alcoholic beverages and laughing amongst one another. 

 

It was such a peaceful sight to see.

 

In a world plagued with war, famine, and crises in every corner, moments like these brought a smile onto your face.

 

It made you feel....

 

Happy.

 

Butterflies flutter inside of your stomach as the happiness you’ve experienced still lingers throughout your body. The idea of being an agent in overwatch and maintaining peace across the nation has always resonated with you. These individuals, here, now, are all able to have fun with one another because of all the work Overwatch has done, and it makes you feel proud that you’re now apart of the reason why. 

 

You feel….

 

Happy.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t drink too much tonight.

 

You lied.

 

14 shots of vodka, 9 empty beer bottles, and a lifetime of regret were all lined up on the bar counter as the barista begrudgingly walked over to clean up the mess that you made. His face, a new shade of red, vibrant with anger, but drunk as you were, you were oblivious to it. 

 

Feeling a sense of pity, you clasp your hands together to the best of your ability and slurred the best “sorry” you were able to put out, feeling sluggish as the alcohol was taking a toll on you. He paused for a moment, but eventually, his anger diminished and his facial color was back to a normal tone, rolling his eyes as he brought all the glasses and bottles into the kitchen.

 

It was the dead of night, two thirty in the morning to be precise, and as soon as the barista left to wash the dishes before closing the pub, you were alone. 

 

It felt good, being alone and everything sometimes. You were able to catch up on thoughts and express your honest emotions without anyone really noticing, and while it’s good to have the comfort of your friends nearby most of the time, on these specific days, you want to be left alone.

 

It’s been a long day today and you just want to be left alone. 

 

Alone…

 

By yourself. 

 

As you were collected in your thoughts, the pub door opened and in came a girl.

 

The girl that would change your life for the better.

 

Emily. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woah! That was pretty intense. This is my first work so criticism would be nice!


End file.
